


Connor MacThomas on: How to Cheer Up Your Girlfriend

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Chouette!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs and Embraces, Kissing, Whispered 'I Love You's, and i'm not gonna apologize for it, anyway i just wanted to write them happy and i did it, if you can even call it that, it's just a lot of fluff, it's very minute, minimal angst, minimal plot, please don't take them away from me, sir these are my emotional support characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Eerie had a bad day at work.Luckily, Connor is always there for her.
Relationships: Eerie Escamilla/Connor MacThomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Connor MacThomas on: How to Cheer Up Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Connor can actually cook really well :3

Contrary to popular belief, Connor actually had a pretty decent palate.

It was a misconception on his powers, really. His raccoon side didn’t make him love trash; it just enhanced his sensory receptors. Some of which included his hands, and you guessed it: mouth. So, that just meant he had a knack for all things culinary. Some less conventional than others, but the fact remained that Connor loved all things food. The fact that he found even more wonderful things tasty was just an added bonus to his already awesome powers.

His sharp taste proved especially useful when it came to cooking.

Connor hummed to himself as he flicked on the heat. It was a simple enough recipe; one he’d seen online. He glanced at the clock, and he quickly realized that Eerie was going to arrive any minute.

He felt his heart sing at the thought.

Connor was just about finishing up, chopping some chives for a fancy little garnish when he felt small but firm arms wrap around his figure from behind. A familiar swell of love erupted from his chest.

“How was work?” Connor asked. He was able to take the day off after the hell of a stakeout they had the other night. For however messed up his circadian rhythm got, Eerie seemed to make up for it.

“‘Was alright.” Eerie muttered, and he immediately recognized the tone. It was her ‘I Don’t Want To Bother You About It’ tone.

He sighed as he continued slicing at a leisurely pace. There wasn’t any point in trying to force it out of her, but he only wished she could be more open around him. A little encouragement never hurt anyone, right?

“What happened, Eerie?”

Eerie hummed into his back, the sound sending pleasant tingles through his system. He waited a few moments before she spoke up in response.

“Camden stopped by the unit today.”

Connor slammed the knife flat-side down beside the cutting board and turned around to face her, still in her arms.

“He what?!”

Eerie cupped the side of his face, it was something he knew she always did when he was getting worried for her sake. Still, he could feel his tail behind him frazzling in righteous fury. What the hell was he doing showing up at her work all of a sudden? He had no right to be around her anymore. She left already, couldn’t he have just left her at that? As if he hadn’t already caused her enough grief.

“It’s okay, I swear.” She softly angled the side of her mouth in a reassuring smile. “He just said ‘hi’ and then left.”

Connor huffed through his nose. “It’s not him I’m worried about. I’m worried about you.” He ran the back of his knuckle along the side of her face. “Are  _ you  _ okay?”

Eerie smiled up at him, and just the sight of her was enough to quell the boiling in his stomach. All that mattered to him at the moment was her.

Connor nodded softly, their closeness still making itself present in his mind. “Alright.” He said. Eerie took his hand and was about to hold it to her chest when he pulled it away.

“You don’t have to.” He chuckled. “I trust you, don’t worry.” The idea of using his hands as a lie detector on Eerie felt wrong; a breach of trust.

“It’s okay.” Eerie whispered. “I want you to.”

At that, Connor felt his heart melt just a little further.

It was like she knew all of the little tricks to make him fall apart.

But it wasn’t like he was complaining.

Tentatively, he placed a hand over her heart. Eerie responded by pressing her own hand into the back of his gloved one, holding it firmly in place. The little boy in Connor always screamed and leapt for joy whenever they got intimate like this. He loved it every single time she let him be close to her in both the biggest and smallest of ways. Whether that be in the innocent embraces or the deepest of kisses they shared.

Connor made sure to relish in the comforting warmth that Eerie was pouring out to him. It wouldn’t be exactly accurate to call him an empath, but it wasn’t that far off either.

He removed the hand and placed it around her hip as he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger with his other. Eerie, ever the world’s smartest and fastest-thinking detective, followed his lead and brushed her lips against his.

The kiss was chaste; sweet. Yet all the same, it flooded his senses even better than anything else ever could.

When they pulled away, he took a dive into her eyes.

And  _ boy, _ did he dive.

“I love you.” She breathed more than whispered. “So much.”

“And I love you too. I always will.” Connor chuckled low, their noses grazing against each other at the movement. “Even through the times where it’ll be hard for you to love me back.”

Eerie hummed in peaceful contentment.

Mission: Accomplished.

“What are you cooking?”

“Jus’ some pasta.” He stated.

Eerie’s lips formed a smirk. “Are you trying to kiss me ‘Lady and the Tramp’ style?”

“Uh….” He trailed off. Crap, he was really hoping she wouldn’t have caught onto that. By now, he should’ve learned to cut his losses when it came to surprises with Eerie. But he still kept trying. One of these days, he was really going to get her. Maybe in the form of an important question, but that was neither here nor there. “I’ve been caught?”

Eerie giggled, the sound ringing through his ears like the most wonderful melody. Connor was so glad he was able to be the person she needed at the end of the day. How he was able to become that was beyond him, but he was never going to take it for granted. She was worth the struggle. No-  _ they _ were worth the struggle. The struggle that was two imperfect souls dancing through the floor that was called romance.

Dancing to their favorite, cheesy songs.

“Hey.” Connor brushed a stray hair behind her ear, accidentally catching the faintest drops of unconditional love and admiration at the contact. If his heart wasn’t doing backflips before, it was absolutely freakin’ doing somersaults in the air now.

“Stay the night?” He asked.

Eerie smiled.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're into chouette i have another fic called [His Hand in Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590766/chapters/62107252) which is currently finished and getting regular updates. would greatly appreciate it if yall show some love :)
> 
> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
